swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SWG Wiki/Archive 1
Discuss here about the Homepage First! :P Hi everyone... let's get this baby started! I'm working on tempates we can use for various aspects of the game, including profession hierarchies, starship stats, etc. Great idea, by the way! --Flu :Hey :) Yep, great idea! I made a skill table that might be used in the profession template. I put an example on the Teras Kasi Artist page. -- Creutzfeldt 16:11, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Good stuff :) Im glad you like the idea... This is going to be fun! --Oliver 01:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Contributions Page What do you guys think about a contributers page? I've already put a couple hours into this, and I'm vain. haha - Seriously though, it would be great to see a huge list of names for this WIKI. :) Or, is there already one? Contributors list... Good idea! Just create a page and add a link on the Homepage :) Sorting Please keep the profession, species, planet, and ship lists sorted alphabetically. Makes things easier for everyone.--InfluenzaSWTA 04:01, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Homepage Size The homepage is getting huge! How about contracting some of these categories by making their own pages? IE a professions page, a ships page, etc. Any objections? --Monthigos 05:58, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :Sounds good to me. --InfluenzaSWTA 06:01, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::What do you guys think about moving the features up a bit? I think they are really pretty. And what about making the fonts in the main content area a little smaller? It would be cool also to have the Dictionary linked in the left navigation bar... Influenza can you do some magic? ;) --Webmaster 16:04, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: See below for the reason why I moved the features down the page. I added the dictionary to the left nav bar, but it was getting so crowded that I broke it into two smaller boxes. You might have to hard-refresh (Control F5) the homepage to see it. Lemme know what you think. And as usual, I'll be adding this to my consultant fee ;). --Influenza 21:23, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::: Oh ok... Now i see. The two boxes on the left are perfect. Man, if i think about where we started in November 2004... I just love how the site evolves every day :D--Webmaster 11:26, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) KK Ok, I'm going to shrink everything and then put all the categories in alphabetical order. :Ahh, that looks much better. --InfluenzaSWTA 06:18, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Game Interface Added game interface section. Maybe move the Moods and Emotes into there as well as start a commands section inside?--1019 1148, 24 Nov 2004 (EST) Good Idea Ohh, I'm definitely game on the command section. I get the feeling this is going to be the most comprehensive resource for SWG ever. --Monthigos 17:50, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Addicted yet? Anyone else unable to stop editing? I'm supposed to be driving to my parents' house for Thanksgiving break... I just can't stop! --InfluenzaSWTA 18:54, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I'm addicted! I didnt get much work done today...was just watchin the Recent changes page the whole day !! I LOVE THIS! And its grown so fast...Maaaaaan!! Work? What's that? Is it bad that I'm doing this -while- working? (: Must enter more! --1019 Commands section Can we divide the regular commands from the /ui actions commands? give the /ui actions section it's own place? I am about to post a boat load of /ui action commands that I feel should have their own section (or subsection). Oh, and by the way ths is by far the best SWG community site... if only we could upload images and get items and what not put in. Player Associations Question: Player Associations - What is the page naming convention? At the moment, it looks like PA:TLA, which of couse is being migrated to the TLA (PA) format sooner or later ... but should we name them by their acronym? Or by name / both? * HHH (PA) * Holocron Head Hunters (PA) * Holocron Head Hunters (HHH) (PA) We can't use [ ] , { } or < > in the page title, either. Polearms I added a list of all known polearms with image links to the polearm page. Enjoy. Why did some one remove all the links? :If you mean the Certifications list i removed them, Removed Certifications since you dont get them anymore. There are also an link to Polearms on the page that might have been hidden for some time when i redid the skill tree, but should be visible now --Akaa 03:28, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Actually, there are some polearm certifications. Both Massassi Lance and Nightsister Energy Lance are certified at Master Pikeman. I'll put those links in on the Pikeman page. Most weapons just have a combat level requirement though, effective with the Combat Upgrade. For some reason the devs took out the certifications from the skill boxes, even for those that still require a certain skill to equip.--Tandalo 11:26, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) :::If anyone knows of any quest melee weapons that are available with the Rage of the Wookiees expansion, do add them to the appropriate weapons page. I believe all of the pistols have been added (six or so), but I know we don't have all the quest weapons. I'll keep searching the forums. --Tandalo 11:30, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) : I removed the links he's talking about; they were to images of the weapons on Polearms. They didn't look good and we'd much rather have our own images uploaded by a sysop in order to avoid copyright issues. Just let me know if anyone has some images for those weapons and needs sysop status to upload them. --Influenza 08:47, 5 Jun 2005 (CEST) Vader User Love the new user icon :) --Hilamonsta 17:36, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Just noticed that myself. Very nice, Atombender :). --Influenza 00:19, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Either I did something to lose the Vader icon, or it switched on me. :( Give us back Vader! hehehe :) --Tandalo 10:14, 12 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Vader is back after almost a year :D --Webmaster 00:20, 27 August 2006 (CEST) Main Content box Should the Main Content area be moved above the featured/focus articles? It's a full page down on 1024x768 and lower resolutions, which is generally a bad idea in page design. Thoughts? --Influenza 09:07, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :The main content box must be viewable when you first open the page. The problem right now is that the announcements box takes up too much room. Could we squeeze it next to the two feature boxes? There's lots of white space in the announcement box, which can be displayed much more efficiently. If that isn't enough, put those three boxes below the main content box--should be able to see the headings for those boxes, while still seeing all of the links of the main content. That's my two credits. :) --Tandalo 11:28, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: Make it so! --- sorry couldnt withstand the temptation .. :-) --5C0UT 12:36, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: That look better? --Influenza 21:40, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) Firefox & Saving Passwords Does anyone else have issues staying logged in while using Firefox? When I get to the main page, I am logged in no problem but if I go to edit it always asks me for my login info again and then the "Do you want to save this password" dialogue option appears again (despite previous selections) --Hilamonsta 18:14, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Firefox works fine for me. Try reviewing your cookie security? I dunno. --Influenza 21:40, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: I'll double-check it but I'm pretty sure everything is kosher. --Hilamonsta 16:40, 10 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::: I rarely have to log back into SWG Wiki, and I've been using Firefox for quite a while now. As long as the domain is on the list of exceptions to the no-cookie rule, you should have no problem. I didn't allow cookies with IE either, but got a popup asking me whenever a new site wanted to add one. Much easier to just add permision to those sites I trust. :) --Tandalo 10:16, 12 Jun 2005 (CEST) Banners Jw if the banners are going to be redone to reflect the new milestone of articles (2000 versus 1400) --Hilamonsta 18:15, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) : I don't have the originals... anyone wanna take a crack at it? --Influenza 21:39, 8 Jun 2005 (CEST) :: One done, here. 05:22, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) Welcome to SWG Wiki Should we link SWG Wiki New User Guide from the main page too ? Or should we merge SWG Wiki New User Guide and Notes for editors? --5C0UT 11:29, 13 Jun 2005 (CEST) Site Visits Is there any way to see how many visitors we've been getting--besides the page count for each page? It would be cool to see a graph or something comparing the hits we may get from the newsletter. I don't know anything about Wiki other than what I've learned here, so I don't know if there's anything inherent that would keep track of that. But if so, it would be cool to see. --Tandalo 09:51, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) :I will copy some graphs from my ISPs statistics page and post them here or in the forum.--Webmaster 11:58, 9 Jul 2005 (CEST) Structure of this Wiki I have some difficulties with the structure of this wiki... Inofmation is not usually provided as a user would search them, it is arranged as the game provides them. This is suboptimal in so far, that it was easier to look up info like this in-game, rather than going to this wiki. Here are some things I searched on this wiki, but ended up using different web-sites instead: * Creatures by level * Loot items to decorate my house * Outfit ideas * Quests and POIs by difficulty * Food by function, duration and modifier * Two-handed weapons by level and impact I believe the only one section that is really usable and worth all the effort of the contributers on this site is the guides section. Maybe we should contact people who provided guides within the http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/ Official Star Wars Galaxies Forums wether we may use their guides. The quality of the guides provided there is often astonishing. Especially considering the fact that a single person had to gather and compile the information. But they often lack timeliness and are not integrated into an environment of guides. Often they carry redundant information, which leads to a situation where different topics contain contradictory information. So it might be worth considering to - instead of reiterating CTRL+S information - go through the FAQ in the forums and provide the information given there on top level for each profession. For example. On the start page we would have a notification that says: "Please look up the profession you seek information about to start with. For example, if you search information about Player City Gardens try either looking for that directly or look up Architect or Politician."--Rabenschwinge 13:20, 1 Sep 2005 (CEST) PS: It also might be worth considering to try to work together with other websites. For example getting direct database access and developing translation filters to dynamically provide and access information http://www.swgcraft.com/ swgcraft.com. : This is an excellent point and needs to be discussed. Unfortunately I'm a bit sick right now (the flu, how ironic), so it will be a few days before I can sit up for more than 10 minutes and give you a reply. Try poking some of the other guys to comment. --Influenza 19:12, 2 Sep 2005 (CEST) : I also think the overall structure of the wiki needs to be discussed and refreshed to something more comprehensive and intuitive for the user. I noticed the categories were a bit chaotic, and maybe need to be refreshed so that things of comparable importance are placed at the same level in the hierarchy of categories. Also, I'm not sure having specific categories for each expansion makes sense. After all, when a new feature (planet, item, quest, anything...) is added to the game through an expansion, it becomes part of the game. Maybe just having on the article about this particular feature that it belongs to such expansion (so that the user who doesn't have the expansion understands why he can't access the feature in game), but having distinctive categories for each expansion on the main page just seems too much, in my opinion. --Zooco Chimaera 23:02, 2 Sep 2005 (CEST) :One thing to remember is that there need not be a single "structure" for the Wiki, it isn't a tree, it is a mesh of information. If it makes sense to have another way of looking at the worlds, it can be added without restructuring what is there. (for instance, if you wanted to start a collection of info with weapon CL progression info in it, it would just be a matter of coming up with a useful structure and then linking all the already existing info into it, for instance a table under melee weapons with the 4 disciplies for columns and CL for rows). :Of course, the more ways you can get at the data, the more links need to be maintained. It takes a champion to drive through the process of adding the new viewpoint into the Wiki and keeping it up to date. --SwordMage 11:39, 5 Sep 2005 (CEST) Guides Recomendations As my latest toon isn't of a very high level, and I haven't played much since the CU, I have come to find that I am always searching through the guides for missions my puny little character can handle. Firstly, is this a problem? I don't think it's a problem, but I feel it would make a few users life easier if we could include an 'expected difficulty' next to the link to the guide off the catagories page, and/or at the beginning of the individual guides themselves. How could this be done? Well, you guys could probably go all out and make a SWG WIKI specific difficulty rating, but I suggest using the CL or Tier. Simply put, next to each guide I would place a min and max CL (i.e. CorSec Agent, CL16-18). If the guide includes Jump to Lightspeed Content, I'd put the min and max Teir. If it contained both, place both. Now, for certain guides this would become redundant. Any squadron guide would automatically have T1-5 on it. But for many others, it would allow me to skim the guides section, pick a mission I feel ready for, and enjoy my game, without having to read about that very cool mission that just so happens to be my level to the second power ... Just an idea. : I agree, though at this point, I am just trying to add CL values into the individual steps when appropriate. A maximum CL statement at the top would be useful as well. I assume you are looking for something like the start of Jabba's Themepark (unusually complex). --SwordMage 05:42, 4 Oct 2005 (CEST) :: Jabba's Themepark is what originally gave me the idea, actually. Though, I agree, it is a bit more complex than what I was going for. The simpler the addition, the better, in my opinion. --Ruze 12:37, 4 Oct 2005 (CEST) Jump to Lightspeed II: Sublight Engines Sorry that this isn't really WIKI related, but I recently compiled together some ideas for SWG, and I was wondering if you guys would like to take a look and tell me what you think? If so, simply go to Jump to Lightspeed II: Sublight Engines at http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=generalgame&message.id=50292. What do you think? SWG Forum I just noticed today that the link to the SWG Forum is gone. I did notice that the forum wasn't getting a lot of posts, but it is kind of a surprise that it went away.--M.A.X. 14:31, 10 Oct 2005 (CEST) :Some idiot hacked our forum, so I went ahead and just removed all references to it on the site. It wasn't being used anyway. It's too bad that anti-social teenagers have to resort to tactics like this to get any attention in life, but that's the way it goes. --Influenza 02:03, 10 Oct 2005 (CEST) ::Retrieved from SWG_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal --SwordMage 16:13, 10 Oct 2005 (CEST) Creation of accounts fixed Done. This was a problem in the localsettings.php--Webmaster 23:27, 23 November 2005 (CET) This is totally confusing... This wiki really needs to be cleaned up... not to mention the actual game itself... but I'ver had the game for about a week now and 90% of the stuff on this site was either something I read already somewhere else, or completley innaccurate. I have started a Jedi and have found 0% help on this site, as well as everything else I looked at on the interenet. I propose the following changes: * Remove All Pre-NGE Articles - These are irrevelant and confusing. * Total Revision of Jedi Related Articles - A lot of these are obsolete, innaccurate, and confusing to new players. The worst is all you get is outdated info if you search for just 'Jedi'. I will start making changes ina week or so, unless someone has a better idea. UaConchobair, 02/25/06 :Thank you for your comments and suggestions. * As for the actual SWG game, well, SWG Wiki is not in any way associated with the makers or developers of SWG (which is Sony Online Entertainment). SWG Wiki is just a player run site that has articles that are written and edited by other players. SWG Wiki has nothing to do with the state of the SWG game. * As for the Pre-NGE articles, you are correct that there are a lot, and they can be confusing. We contributers have been working to place a disclaimer on the top of all pre-NGE articles letting others know that the articles are pre-NGE and out-of-date, or have been changing the articles to reflect the changes brought by the NGE. But, since this site is maintained on a voluntary basis by players, not all articles have been covered. If you would like to help update or archive pre-NGE articles, you are more than welcome. But, as for deleting all pre-NGE articles, there was a discussion prior to the release of the NGE and it was decided to just archive these articles, not delete them. But, with your comments, this discussion may start again. * The pre-NGE Jedi articles can be confusing, you are not the first one to point this out. But, like I said before, the decision was made months ago not to delete these articles, but to actually archive them. I will take it on myself to personally search for all pre-NGE Jedi articles and archive them. --M.A.X. 18:08, 25 February 2006 (CET) ::Yeah... uhm, thanks for clearing that up... Anyways, My main point is, I've read a lot of the wikis for many of the games I've played and this one definatley needs tons of work. It is not very helpful to someone trying to learn about the current game, and isn't facilitating learning the point of wikis? -- UaConchobair 03/26/06 23:23 CST ::: Criticizing a wiki for not having enough useful information is like criticizing the Salvation Army for not giving enough to the poor. The sad fact of the matter is that very few people continue to play Star Wars Galaxies; and since wiki contributors are always a very small percentage of active players, this wiki is very out of date and will only become updated with more contributors. So perhaps you could convince some of your in-game friends to help update the site rather than point out the obvious shortcomings of the wiki model. --Influenza 21:34, 14 April 2006 (CEST) Sorting into categories Over the next few days to weeks, you may see me make a lot of minor changes. I am trying to go through all the pages I can and place them into the , so articles can be easier to find and identify. --M.A.X. 21:40, 16 March 2006 (CET) Wiki is slowly loading I don't know if it's happening to everyone else, but the Wiki is loading very slowly for me. I have tried it with both Firefox and Internet Explorer, and have tried it from both work and home with the same results. Are there server issues, or is it just me? --M.A.X. 17:39, 14 April 2006 (CEST) :I have the same issue and I don't know what's causing it. I'm in contact with my provider, because all my other sites are slow as well.--Webmaster 16:32, 21 April 2006 (CEST) ::Seems to be better now. I have deleted a huge backlog in the database. Let's see how it goes.--Webmaster 16:59, 21 April 2006 (CEST) :I think you resolved the issue. It's loading just fine now. Thanks! --M.A.X. 19:42, 21 April 2006 (CEST) Hi Hey, i just just made this account.... heh wanted to say "hi" sooo hi. What kind of cool things are we missin on this wiki? should we maybe have a map of every planet?? Asking if we need any space sections done If any one needs me to fill in info for any ships tell me im an Ace Rebel Pilot :) Sources? I have seen multiple pages with no sources. Many of these pages can be traced directly back to http://www.starwars.com. I will try to help putting up sources, but this is not a problem that one man can deal with, and one that most be dealt with. -- Kcirtap1990 00:48, 19 July 2006 (CEST) :What kind of sources are you talking about? For game information, usually the source is the game, so there's no need to list it as a sourse. Or, are you talking about the non-game information? --M.A.X. 00:52, 19 July 2006 (CEST) ::Many Star Wars Lore sections. Some have sources at the top of the article, but many do not. Beyond that they are direct copies of the information. Why I do not know the rules and regulations of this Wiki completely, most do not like direct quotes. One example is Bantha. There are two problems I see with it. One, the first paragraph is a direct copy from, Star Wars Database - Bantha,and it seems as if each paragraph is written by a different person, with a different writing style. My suggestion of fixing this problem is to, ::1.)Cite the source ::2.)Take notes on the article and rewrite it. ::That way there will not be direct quotes, there will not be citation problems, and the articles will be much easier to read. I understand that there is a very limited amount of people working on this wiki, but the cleaner and more professional it looks, the more people will grow interested in it. :::-- Kcirtap1990 01:06, 19 July 2006 (CEST) :::I agree wholely. SWG Lore sections should quote sources, especially if they are "copied" word-for-word. I think I did the Star Wars lore for Yavin IV and some of POI's, but I think I put down the sources...I'll double check, and if I didn't, I'll add them. --M.A.X. 01:43, 19 July 2006 (CEST) Weapon Pages I noticed that the weapon pages need to be cleaned up: layout-wise and stat-wise. Most of the "NGE-Stats" are once again out of date with publish 28. I added some new weapons (mainly HK ones, since i'm adding some content there) and i'd volunteer to clean up the weapon pages BUT i want to propuse the layout first before i change 200 weapons and some admin puts them all back. --Oxisto 13:54, 9 October 2006 (CEST) So here is a layout example (its just like its ingame): Looted from HK-Taskmaster. * Bio Link: Yes * Combat Level Required: 88 * Required Profession: None * Damage: ** Base Type: Energy ** Attack Speed: 0.4 ** Damage: 264 - 527 ** Base DPS: 987 * Other Stats: ** Range: 0-35m :Oxisto, I had already started with the Carbines article last week. The layout is similar to what you are proposing, minus the "NGE Stats" image, and most of the lines are bold. It looks like this Weapons Template (yes, I just added the template page). --M.A.X. 15:00, 9 October 2006 (CEST) Ah ok, good a template will defenitly speed things up. Should we split the work then? Maybe you can do the ranged weapons and i'll do the melee? Or i start and do as much as i can. I just want to coordinate it before i get huge chunks of work done, otherwise we might be doing something that the other already did, etc. --Oxisto 15:05, 9 October 2006 (CEST) PS: why do some weapon pages distinct between looted and crafted weapons and some dont? And also do cube-generated weapons count as quest/looted or crafted? It's not crafted in the general sense but its not a quest reward or a looted item either. :Just start on what you can do and I'll jump in when I can. I'm also going to be working on updating the rest of the templates and on Officer & Smuggler articles, so I will be busy for a while. As for the distinction between looted & crafted, just get rid of those. As long as all the weapons are by the correct name and in alphabetic order, it should be fine. And, if you need it, here is the list of weapons crafted by the Trader (Munitions). --M.A.X. 15:26, 9 October 2006 (CEST) ok will start then, i'm creating a real wiki template for the weapons atm so i dont need to copy/pase the whole thing everytime. the only problem are the optional stats like required profession, elementals, etc. there is a away around that using #if and i've seen it working somewhere before. just need to get that sorted (thats why you may seem some activity on Template:Weapon --Oxisto 15:46, 9 October 2006 (CEST) hmm looks like neither of those parser functions (#if, #ifeq, etc.) are working. are they disabled on this wiki? --Oxisto 16:11, 9 October 2006 (CEST) looks like these parser functions are an extension to the regular mediawiki system. would the admin consider adding them? you can create really amazing templates with those functions (would simplify the cleanup process immensly). there is an installation guide at the mediawiki site: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ParserFunctions#Installation --Oxisto 16:54, 9 October 2006 (CEST) Just stopping by to thank everyone who has put in hours of work here...it's greatly appriciated. Some Obsolete Pages was going to some pages and i found that these pages are obsolete, all the info is on the All Glowing Items page: * Faintly Glowing Booster * Faintly Glowing Brazier * Faintly Glowing Ambush Detector * Glowing poison gland * Glowing poison sack * Dimly Glowing Liquid The Glowing Item Drop Directory - By Area might be a judgement call but basiclly all the info is on the All Glowing Items page, too can anyone remove these pages? otherwise i'd just set a redirect to All Glowing Items. --Oxisto 21:04, 10 October 2006 (CEST) :The rule I always follow with deleting pages is that as long as the information is transfered to another article, it is okay to delete the page. I'll check the pages, and see if any information needs to be moved, redirect any links to them, and then delete them. --M.A.X. 21:32, 10 October 2006 (CEST) GCW pages after i'm done with the initial weapon revamp i want to move on either to the Mustafar section and/or to the GCW section. The point is: should i update the old pages like Faction rank, Imperial faction items or create a new page named GCW rank, Imperial GCW items and so on. i'd prefer the 2nd option so that the old information is not lost. --Oxisto 14:28, 12 October 2006 (CEST)